League of Super Penguins
"We will never surrender, yield or give up, for as long as we are a team, we will rise to the occasion. For we are a team" Coool31, reciting the LSP oath The LSP (L'eague of '''S'uper [[Penguin|'P'''enguins]]) is the best (good) Super Penguin team in the USA, the goverment call them thare Variable Threat Response Battle Squad Class 1 it is also been called Project: Ultimate Hero. __TOC__ Team list Team Last Resort team This team is used if there is a big fight. * 'Elementa manipulate the classic four elements *'Nightwing' has no super powers but has 2 black belts * Dot (Powers: None) * Eseme (Powers: black belt) * Rosalie (Powers: black belt ) * Joshp406 *Tails6000 (Powers:super speed,gems of power ) *Pablodepablo (Powers: Ultra Pablodepablo, IQ of 1,000) *Lily8763 has no powers but has grappling hook,anti lava shoes,plasma laser and arrows. Allies *The Defenders: The LSP had a rivalry with The Defenders. Now they are allies, who back each other up in fights. They still like to practice battling with each other. *X-Penguins: The X Penguins were one of the League's first allies. *Penguin Secret Agency: It's where Coool got his start and are now his allies. The EPF is another place where Coool got his start and are now his allies. Joining If Coool puts this letter on talk page they want you to join. "The LSP or League of Super Penguins and Your Puffles may join as well You can choose Penguin (and Tern) Team or Last Resort team we coud use your (insert power here) ' Bonuses ' *You get a Danger-meter (this allows you to see how dangerous your foe is) *A jet pack 4000 (a more fuel efficient and faster Jet-pack) *Access to The Super Penguins HQ, the offical League of Super Penguins HQ --beCoool talk with the cooolmister add date (UTC) P.P. The Puffle Platoon is mostly composed of elite puffles on break and the normal penguin's puffles. Owned by LSP members *'Hydrogen', Nautilus' pink puffle. She is capable of also breathing underwater. *'Snowball' is Coool31's purple puffle that has super strength *'Pikachu' is Coool31's yellow puffle can generate thunder. *'Ice' is Iceguin's White puffle Can turn anything to ice with one breath *'BART' Coool31's green puffle has a suit of armor and is dubbed Iron puffle *'Lash' The Elastic Penguin's Blue puffle has the power of elasticity *'Speed' Quikstar's red puffle can run at very high Velocities ( Probably around lightspeed) *'yarr' is Coool31's red puffle that can shoot Optic energy beams *'Smarto' is Lily8763's puffle he can make really cool stuff in 1 secound and is the smartest puffle ever.(he even knows wut 600*330 means!) Owned by EPF *'Flare' is one of the Elite Puffles from the game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. He can blow a blue fire from his mouth . *'Pop' is a purple puffle who blows bubbles capable of holding up heavy objects. *'Blast' He shoots himself out of a cannon while wearing a helmet. *'Bouncer' He can throw snowballs to hit objects *'Chirp' She can play the flute so loudly and high-pitched that it can break through objects, such as large ice cubes, without damaging the object inside. *'Loop' is a pink Elite Puffle that appears in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. She has been trained to lasso moving objects . *'Flit' is a green elite puffle. He has the ability to fly and retrieve objects that penguins usually can't reach. Your Puffle may join as well. Gadgets *Dangermeter: ID's baddies 1-10 *Coool31's Ice Glinder: A bike that runs on snow *Jet Pack 4000: A jet pack that uses 75% less gas *Cerebral: A device that is used for tracking super penguins, with tracking super gene or S-gene is the 2nd most powerful computer *S-Jet: A plane made by Zapwire, Coool31 and Gary. *S Copter: A helicopter made by Zapwire, Coool31 and Gary anti-world portal Locations *Super Penguins HQ Danger levels Recently, the team has found danger levels an effective way of communicating the danger of there foes 10 is the highest rank. ---- 10: Darktan II,Hypo,Bonzack 9: LOD, Herbert Horror, WitchyPenguin 8: Xary, Coool41, Metal Explorer 7: Flamehopper, Herbert P. Bear 6: Fredsworth, gamma, FredX 5: Sergeant Str00del ,Smuggler Gary 4: Mother of the Puppets,Robo-Gary 3: Chlorine, MicroChip 2: Captain Str00del,MicroChip Fredrick 1: Bill Gate$, King Snowkinian,Sapie Bros. Support *Mathster is the math support for missions involving mathematics. *Jerry *ZapWire is just the IT guy and fixes stuff *Tails6000 usually aides in fights against Metal Explorer. Enemies The Defenders The LSP had a rivalry with The Defenders. Now they are allies. Coool now has a frendly rivalry with Captain Antarctica. L.O.D. (L'egion '''O'f 'D'oom) *'''Buggernaut: has the ability to become virtually unstoppable while in motion and he is the is the leader of the group. he is also quite dim-wited *'Player': has the ability to charge matter with explosive bio-kinetic energy, his is the brains *'Mercury': has a body composed of a non-toxic form of mercury, which she can reshape and stretch at will. *'Diamond': can turn into a diamond form granting her superhuman strength and durability *'Scarlet Warlock': Reality warping, mental bolts and is Quiksars's twin sister *'The Butcher' Renerative healing factor Superhuman senses, strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes Resistance to telepathic assault and control Retractable claws Fangs *'Agent 0.5':Super pengin stamina, agility, and reflexes Expert marksman, swordsman Others *Darktan *'Mephisto' is an evil being of the highest order has superhuman strength, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes and Telekinesis. *Coool41 has 2 claws in each of his flippers, and also his bones are iron coated. *goepa The army has lots of evil penguins with their leader as Hypo. Trivia *Some of these are parodies of Marvel and DC comics. **But can you guess who? (Tip: ZapWire is original.) Put your guesses on the talk page here or the talk page of Coool. *They work with the PSA. * They were the first super hero team in Antarctica Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Organizations Category:Secret Agencies Category:Super Penguins Category: Good Guys